It's Not a Date! (A 'Taming a Dragon' Spinoff)
by Letting go of Fate
Summary: A collection of deleted scenes from my main story 'Taming a Dragon' that didn't quite fit into the story line. Features loosely connected scenes of fluff and maybe more. Read 'Taming a Dragon' before continuing or things won't make sense (especially since it features an OC character). (Laxus/OC) with other featured pairings.
1. It's Not a Shopping Trip!

**It's Not a Date!**

Welcome to my collection of fluff and then some for my main story 'Taming a Dragon' featuring my main couple Laxus and my OC character, aka. Fairy Tail's resident dragoness. This collection will house my deleted scenes that are a little too unrelated to the main story and thus have been banished here. I will make a note of how far you should have read to before each scene to avoid spoilers. Scenes may or may not be connected with one another. Other pairings may also be featured as I go along.

 **Warning: Please read 'Taming a Dragon' up until Chapter 22/23 before you start reading, or else things will probably not make sense.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, only Hiro Mashima does. I do however, take full ownership of my lovely OC dragon, Leora!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Timeline:** **In between Chapter 22/23 (read up to this before reading below)**

 **Featured pairing:** **Gajeel x Levy**

* * *

 **It's Not a Shopping Trip!**

Laxus grumbled as he stood with Bickslow and Freed in the middle of the market. They had been waiting here for ten minutes already. He was starting to forget why he agreed to come in the first place.

He was immediately reminded why when he caught the scent of wild lightning. Turning towards the scent, he watched as Leora and Evergreen approached them from the main street. Somehow, Evergreen had convinced her to wear a floral dress this morning. A floral dress.

As his heart beat just a little faster from her entrance, he wasn't so sure of this anymore. This didn't exactly fit into his whole, let's be friends policy. The one he had set for himself after the night of the Grand Magic Ball.

Bickslow waved at the pair as they walked over. "Good morning!"

Evergreen smirked. "A good morning it is, right Laxus?" She didn't miss the stare he was directing towards Fairy Tail's resident dragoness. She had made sure to match Leora's dress with the colour of her eyes as well as her long golden hair. It also happened to complement the amber stone necklace that was currently resting around her neck.

It was something Laxus noticed as well, as he tried to remain unaffected. "A-Ah."

"Isn't it great that the Master is treating us all to a trip to Akane Resort tomorrow!" Evergreen smiled. "All because we won the Grand Magic Games. Which is why we need to go shopping!"

"I don't see why we all need to be here…" Laxus grumbled.

"It's a team outing boss," Bickslow said as he slapped Laxus on the back. "You've got to show."

"Yes, it would be great if you stayed with us, Laxus," Freed added in.

"What are we even shopping for?" Leora asked, confused. She knew that the brunette loved to shop, but she didn't really see what she needed.

Evergreen's eyes held a dark glint. "Swimsuits."

Laxus immediately froze while Bickslow howled in laughter. The seith mage was proud of his teammate for thinking of this.

"But I already have one-" Leora pointed out.

"Nonsense!" Evergreen cut her off with a wave of her fan. "A woman could never have too many swimsuits."

"If you say so…"

It was time for the Raijinshuu to go to work.

Which meant it was time for them to disappear.

"Well, I think it'll be more time efficient for us to divide and conquer no?" Bickslow grinned. "So Freed and I will take Ever this way, while you take Leora that way."

"O-Oi," Laxus protested, but in the blink of an eye, the Raijinshuu had already disappeared. Sighing he glanced down at the dragoness who was already starting to stare at the many shops that lined the main market. "Let's go."

Though it wasn't long before something else unexpected happened.

* * *

"Oi…How the hell did this happen…"

"How the hell am I supposed to know…"

Gajeel and Laxus both glared at each other while they were sitting on a couch together in front of a dressing room. Somehow, by some act of god, the two 'couples' managed to bump into each other in the same store. Turns out Levy was also looking for a swimsuit that day.

Laxus smirked at the iron dragon slayer. "Well it makes slightly more sense for me…but how did you two end up here together?" He immediately got the reaction he was fishing for.

"I-I just happened to have bumped into her…that's all," Gajeel responded gruffly.

"In a women's swimsuit store…" Laxus said with a wolfish grin. "And just you? Where's your cat?"

"Lily's off with Charle and Happy today…Oi! Why are you so damn nosy?" Gajeel shouted in annoyance.

Laxus snorted, leaning casually back against the couch. "No reason. Need something to pass the time with."

Gajeel only glared at the lightning dragon slayer.

A few minutes later, Leora walked over with what seemed like an endless pile of swimsuits in her hands. Laxus groaned. This was going to take all day…

"Levy," Leora called out to the curtained dressing room. "Did you find anything?"

There was a pause before a heavy sigh. "No…"

"I figured you'd say that," Leora said before she boldly walked into Levy's change room. Laxus and Gajeel cocked their heads towards the change room as they listened in on their conversation.

"…Why not that one? It's cute."

"…but I don't want to be cute…"

"Ohh…so you want something sexy…How about this one…"

"A-Are you sure..."

"Positive."

"Alright…"

The boys didn't know what to make of their conversation until Levy was pushed out of the dressing room wearing a black bikini with matching bottoms. Though the defining factor was the fact that it was…iron studded. Along the waist band of the bottoms as well as the outer edge of the bikini top.

Let's just say Gajeel was left speechless, while blood rushed to other parts of his body aside from his brain.

Levy blushed under the stares of the two men in front of her. "W-What do you think?"

Laxus knew that his opinion was not the one she wanted so he kept his mouth appropriately shut. Though the dragon slayer next to him wasn't exactly taking his cue either.

Completely dejected by Gajeel's silence, Levy wanted to turn back around, but Leora had come out of the dressing room as well and held her down by the shoulders.

Leora sighed inwardly. She already knew what the iron dragon slayer thought of Levy's bikini, it was evident from his scent, but Levy didn't know that. She needed to hear it. So Leora figured she'd leave him no choice but to have to answer.

"Gajeel-kun…" Leora said in a dangerous tone. She stepped out from behind Levy, revealing her outfit as well. The dragoness wore a haltered royal blue bikini with a matching bottom that was held up by two ties on the side. The amber stone from her necklace as well as the golden colour of her eyes matched surprisingly well to the deep blues of the fabric. "Which one of ours looks better?"

Levy looked to Leora in surprise before glancing down at herself, dejected. Of course she knew who he'd pick. She glanced at Leora again and noticed how well the blonde's voluptuous breasts fit into her bikini before realizing how sad her own breasts paled in comparison.

But Leora wasn't looking at Levy. Leora was only staring at Gajeel with a glare that meant one thing.

 _There's only one right answer._

Gajeel gulped. He obviously knew that there was only one right answer. But to say it out loud…in a large store like this…

But the longer he waited the more Levy's expression saddened. Swallowing his pride, he answered with a slight blush. "S-Shrimp's…looks better."

If Laxus had been paying attention to the conversation, he would've been amused at how well Leora had played the dragon slayer next to him. But his mind…and his body were too focused on the dragoness in front of him. On how well the swimsuit had accented her body, revealing not just her black and gold shimmered Fairy Tail mark on her right torso, but also the black lightning shaped mark on the inner side of her left breast.

Levy's expression immediately brightened before she flushed and ran back inside the dressing room. "I-I'll get this one."

Leora smiled, though she still felt like she needed some confirmation for her pick as well.

Thinking that the girls' attentions were still on the man next to him, Laxus let himself follow Leora's long creamy legs all the way down before coming up-

"Laxus?"

The distracted dragon slayer was jolted out of his thoughts. Thoughts that weren't exactly appropriate in nature. His voice was rough. "W-What?"

"What do you think of this one?" Leora asked, before she gave him a quick twirl, giving him just a glance of what it looked like in the back.

Laxus groaned inwardly. Why did she do that… They're just friends…just friends… He kept on repeating that trying to get his brain to rewire. "I-It's fine."

He expected her to be angry at his curt response, but she only smiled. "Don't worry. I already know what you and every other male in this store think of it." She spun around and headed back into the change room.

Laxus groaned out loud this time. The dragoness definitely caught scent of his arousal…and apparently everyone else's.

Gajeel turned to him with a smirk. "Better control your body there, lightning rod."

"Shut up," Laxus retorted with a scowl. "It's not like you did any better when Levy was out here."

Gajeel scoffed. "But at least my girl doesn't have the nose of dragon." He paled when Laxus gave him a wolfish grin.

"You do know that someone with 'your girl' also has the hearing of dragon," Laxus laughed when Gajeel started to blush and stammer, probably realizing that he just called Levy 'his girl' and that the dragoness most definitely had heard him say it.

"Oh, please," Gajeel snorted after gaining his composure. "Like its any different for you."

Laxus shot him a dark glare. "What."

"Trust me," Gajeel said. "You wouldn't be sitting here in this uncomfortable lumpy couch, waiting, if you didn't lik-" The iron dragon slayer yelped as he was 'lightly' electrocuted. He shot Laxus a glare, but the man was casually lounging on the chair as if nothing happened, leaving Gajeel to grumble about stupid lightning dragon slayers and their stupid feelings.

The girls came out soon after, changed and carrying their swimsuit of choice before heading towards the cashier.

Gajeel stared at the girls by the cashier. "Strange. I didn't think Leora would have jewels."

"She doesn't," Laxus grumbled. "Her and Ever stole one of my credit cards and haven't given it back since."

"Well…where's Evergreen then?" Gajeel pointed out, smirking when Laxus paled. "You know, when girls don't have the money to pay for something, they resort to other means."

Laxus immediately shot up from the couch, intending to head towards the cashiers, though he paused after two steps, turning his head back around. "What makes you think she ain't gonna teach that to Levy as well."

"Shrimp ain't that dumb to-" Both Gajeel and Laxus paused as their dragon hearing picked up on the conversation by the cashier.

"That will be five thousand jewels."

"I-I don't h-have that kind of m-money…would you b-be a-able to h-help us?"

"Shit," Gajeel cursed as he got up as well, following the lightning dragon slayer who had already started to head towards the cashier. That was definitely the Shrimp's voice.

"You've got to have more conviction Levy," Leora whispered, as she stood right behind the blue-haired mage. "Watch."

Leora straightened up, and put on a pout that she knew would work on human men. Tried and tested. "Is there nothing you can do for such a cute girl as this one?" Her hands rested on Levy's shoulders.

The poor young male cashier could do nothing but stutter as he was bombarded by the two women. "W-Well…I guess-" He yelped when a large gloved hand slammed heavily onto the countertop.

Levy turned to look up behind her, slightly stunned. Gajeel had practically shoved Leora out of the way and now his large frame was right behind her, his arm stretching over her. She blushed at the close contact.

Gajeel's voice was low and rough, jealousy evident in his tone. "I'm paying for this one." His hand released a couple of thousand jewel notes before swiftly grabbing Levy by the arm and dragging her out of the store.

Leora smirked at the dragon slayer's behaviour before focusing her attention back on cashier. "Well…" She leaned forward, taking note of the name tag on his uniform. "Iason…what about-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Laxus' form appeared behind her as well, also slamming a couple of jewel notes on the table.

His scowl scared the poor boy to the bone. "Keep the change." He too dragged the protesting dragoness out of the store.

Meanwhile, hidden in an alleyway across from the store, the Raijinshuu snickered as they watched the scene enfold in front of them. It didn't exactly turn out the way they wanted, but this was better than they had expected.

"You didn't let me finish!" Leora complained to Laxus as they reached Levy and Gajeel. "It would've been free."

Laxus glared at her. "I'm under no shortage of money Sunshine."

Gajeel took that moment to scold the blue-haired mage as well. "Why the hell did you even listen to her?"

Levy looked down at the floor. "I-I just wanted to try it at least once." She wanted to know if someone would actually appreciate her looks like they did with the dragoness'. Leora was practically a golden goddess.

Gajeel growled. "Who the hell cares about that? You've got brains. That's more than enough!"

Levy blushed as red as a tomato at Gajeel's comment.

Leora rolled her eyes and started to walk through the market again. "I'm saving you money you know. That technique works every time."

Gajeel raised his brow. "Works every time? Exactly how many times have you done this before?" He grinned as he watched Laxus' eye twitch in annoyance.

"Lost count," Leora replied, which only served to further dampen Laxus' mood. She walked a couple of steps ahead. "All human men are the same, easy to manipulate since they only think with the lower half of their body."

The two men choked up. Gajeel earning himself a glare from Levy. Laxus wanted to tell her that he cared about more than just her body, but once again, that wouldn't fit into his 'let's be friend's policy.

Leora continued. "Though, intimidation works as well, but Ever said that I wasn't allowed to threaten the shop keeps."

Laxus didn't know whether to roll his eyes at how disappointed the dragoness was, or smile at the how casually she used Ever's nickname. One that was normally reserved for just him and the rest of the Raijinshuu.

Levy, trying to change the topic of the conversation, decided to suggest something that the dragon slayers would definitely agree to. "Hey, while we're here let's try out that restaurant over there." She pointed to the building across the street. "I've done the research; it has a great reviews in Café Digest. From what I read they also do special requests…like iron scraps."

"That's the best idea you've had all day Shrimp," Gajeel grinned as he started to think with his stomach instead. He turned towards Laxus flashing him a smug grin as if saying-

 _Now that's my girl._

Laxus snorted before nodding his head towards the girls who had already walked ahead of them. Gajeel followed Laxus' gaze just in time to watch as the girls were about to get robbed. He was about to run over and deal with the punk, but then paused. His eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped as he watched Leora perform a perfect roundhouse kick just as the punk reached for their bags, sending him crashing into a nearby building.

Laxus merely stood proudly by, appreciating the generous flash of leg and lace, revealed by the lifting of her dress during her kick. Even as Levy was struggling to hold Leora back from killing the thief, Laxus took the time to send Gajeel a smug look of his own as if saying-

 _Now that's my dragon._

Gajeel couldn't even find a comeback for that. The men quickly walked up to the girls, Laxus placing a hand on top of Leora's head, absorbing the sparks of anger that was surrounding her body.

"I think you've scared him enough, Sunshine."

Leora sneered at the man who decided it was a good idea to rob a dragon and growled at him, causing the poor man to faint. Before Leora could do anything else to the unconscious thief, Laxus grabbed her by the shoulders and started steering her away.

"We're going for food, come on," Laxus said. Despite being annoyed that she couldn't finish off the thief, Leora followed obediently, much to Laxus' pleasure.

Half an hour later at the restaurant Levy recommended, the women found themselves surrounded by two sets of the entire menu of the restaurant. Other patrons were staring at them with wide eyes, wondering how the four of them could finish all of that. Though the women knew that it would only take the two dragon slayers to eat everything.

Laxus glanced up from a plate of pulled pork to see Leora picking at yet another bowl of fruit. He narrowed his eyes, he thought he had gotten rid of her habit back during the Grand Magic Games.

"Oi, Sunshine, eat," Laxus commanded as he dug his fork into a piece of chicken and pointed it in her direction. He paused when he realized how familiar this scenario was, and his mind immediately reminded him of what she tended to do whenever she ate human food…

But before he could pull back, her hand had already shot forward and grabbed into his before pulling the fork towards her mouth and eating the piece of chicken directly off the fork. The tiniest of blushes appeared on Laxus face as the nearby tables commented on how cute of a couple they were. His hand tingled where hers was holding it.

Meanwhile, Levy watched the exchange with a blush while Gajeel snickered. He had remembered a similar scene with Erza during the Grand Magic Games. Guess he now knew who had taught her this.

After another five minutes of this, Gajeel decided to put himself out of the misery of watching their display…as well as get payback for his earlier embarrassment. "Oi, Leora. You do know it tastes the same if you feed yourself you know."

Laxus immediately shot him a dark glare that had hints of panic laced within his eyes. Gajeel only smirked at him, trying to imagine what was going to happen next.

"Gajeel," Levy scolded, before giving Laxus an apologetic look. She too had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"What?" Leora asked innocently, just after she made Laxus feed her a piece of steak.

Gajeel gave her a wolfish grin. "Trust me. Just try it yourself."

"Oi, you don't have to if you don't want to," Laxus groaned inwardly. She was going to kill him when she realized he had lied to her for so long. It had started out only as a harmless joke…

But Leora had already let go of Laxus' hand and grabbed her own fork before stabbing it into a piece of steak and hesitantly placing it into her own mouth, savoring the flavours that…tasted…

Just the same.

The dark aura that erupted from the dragoness' body was twice as scary as the one commonly emitted by Erza when someone ruins one of her strawberry cakes. It was enough that even the customers from nearby tables shrank away. Laxus, holding onto his pride, struggled to stay put, staring down the dragoness as she glared at him with darkened eyes.

"It tastes the same," Leora's voice was low and ghostly. Sparks started to gather around her body as she stood up from the table, leaning over towards Laxus who was sitting across from her.

"Now let's not be hasty…" Laxus said, his voice betraying his slight fear. Despite knowing that she couldn't hurt him, she still scared the hell out of him at the moment.

"Leora…it might be best if you just sat down…" Levy said nervously.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was sitting there with an amused look on his face and bowl of iron chips ready to watch the show.

Leora roughly stabbed her fork into the nearest piece of food she could find before pointing it in Laxus' direction. "It tastes the same…"

He lied to her.

"Oi…calm dow-mmpfh!" Before Laxus could finish protesting, Leora had already stuffed the piece of chicken straight into his mouth. Not giving the lightning dragon slayer time to swallow, she struck again, this time with a piece of carrot.

"Trust me, he said," Leora huffed, before stuffing a piece of pie into Laxus mouth.

"It'll taste better, he said," Leora snarled. Another fork of mashed potatoes.

"Close your eyes, he said!" Leora shouted. A fork of salmon.

Leora managed to jam in another five forks of food before Levy finally grabbed Leora's wrist, begging her to stop.

"You're going to choke him!"

Leora's voice was dripping with acid. "Don't worry…dragons are capable of wolfing down an entire deer whole. I'm sure he'll be fine." She tried to stab at a slice of zucchini, but Levy held her down.

"Oi," Laxus cried out, his voice muffled by all the food stuck in his mouth. "Arl you tryin tu kill me!"

Leora shot him a dark glare, her body heaving in rage before throwing the fork back on the table. She cried out in anger before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Umm…you guys finish up, I'll follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash," Levy said as she ran out the door to follow the dragoness.

For a few moments, the restaurant remained quiet, everyone still trying to process what had just happened. Then a loud howl of laughter filled the air, courtesy of a certain iron dragon slayer.

"That. Was. Gold," Gajeel wheezed as he imprinted the image of the angry dragoness stuffing food down Laxus' throat. It was a million times better than any scenario he could've imagined. By now, the lightning dragon slayer had already coughed up all the food, gasping for air.

Another dark aura and a deep scowl later and Gajeel realized just how unfortunate it was that iron was a good conductor of electricity.

Across the street from the restaurant, Bickslow was practically biting his own hand trying to hold in his laughter, while Freed was crying at the poor treatment of his precious Laxus. Evergreen only shook her head in disappointment.

Men.

* * *

After footing the bill, the men finally found the girls walking down another street with a cart full of bags behind them. Levy looked at them nervously as they approached. The dragoness on the other hand didn't even acknowledge Laxus' presence, her head facing the other direction. While it had calmed down significantly, an aura of anger still surrounded Leora.

Laxus gulped. He wasn't quite sure how to fix this.

"Sorry, Laxus," Levy said sheepishly. "But you may see a large bill at the end of the month…she kind of put everything on your tab."

Laxus' eye twitched as soon as he saw exactly how many purchases she had made in the span of less than half an hour. How she was capable of doing that he didn't even know. Though he knew he had to make up for his mistake somehow.

He grabbed the handle of the cart Leora was pulling. "Let me pull it." She paused and with her head still facing away from him, her hand immediately letting go of the handle as if his touch had tainted it. Laxus heart clenched a little in pain at the gesture. To make it worse as soon as she let go, the purchases in the cart all disappeared in a swirl of lightning. She had sent them back to the house.

She didn't need his help.

She was still angry at him.

Levy, feeling bad for Laxus who currently looked like as miserable as a wet dog, even though he tried not to show it, turned to Gajeel and hissed. "This is your fault."

Gajeel turned back with a retort. "She was going to figure it out eventually, sooner is better than later I'd say."

Levy sighed as she followed next to Gajeel. She couldn't argue with that.

A couple of minutes of silence later and suddenly a loud growl penetrated the air.

"Oi, lightning rod are you seriously still hungry?!" Gajeel shouted to Laxus in front of him.

"Shut up, iron head. I didn't get to eat an entire bucket of iron scraps," Laxus retored.

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel argued. "There was a whole plate of lightning pork in front of you, but you let it go to waste."

"Heh, I ain't like you, eating any kind of iron that he sees," Laxus grunted. His stomach chose that moment to grumble again.

"Whatever," Gajeel snorted. "I'm not the one who's hungry."

Laxus glanced at Leora next to him, who still refused to look at him as she walked. He sighed. There goes the even possibility of being just friends…

An open palm suddenly appeared in front of Laxus' face. He stared at it with furrowed brows, but when it burst into sparks, he couldn't hold back a small smile. He eagerly, but not too eagerly, grabbed hold of the hand, inhaling the fresh lightning and inwardly moaning at the heavenly taste. Nothing could ever beat Leora's lightning.

Laxus turned slightly to address Gajeel behind him with a snort of his own. "Why should I settle for anything less than the best?" That earned him another sarcastic eye roll from Gajeel. Glancing back to the dragoness beside him, he noted that she was still facing away from him, but he swore he saw the edges of her lips curl upwards into a reluctant smile. Grinning, he continued to eat the lightning off of the palm of her hand as they headed home.

Levy smiled at the cute display in front of her as she walked next to Gajeel, who offered to hold her bags.

Trailing a couple of steps behind them all, the Raijinshuu stared up ahead, smiling to themselves as well, thankful that the pair had made up.

Well that was one hell of a shopping trip.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** __**What did you think? Is it worth continuing with similar type of stuff? I'm not quite sure how good I am at writing at this level of fluff (fluff? Am I using the term right?) so any feedback would be welcome. If there is enough interest, the next chapters will be focused on their trip to Akane Beach, featuring their newly bought swimsuits.**_


	2. It's Not a Day at the Beach!

**Chapter 2**

 **Timeline: In between Chapter 22/23**

 **Featured Pairings: Natsu x Lucy/ slight Gray x Juvia**

* * *

 **It's Not a Day at the Beach!**

"Waaaa! This is amazing!" Lucy shouted as she gazed towards the ocean. The sun was bright in the sky and the ocean waters were calm as they arrived. The Master had treated the entire guild to a weekend excursion to Akane Beach in celebration for winning the Grand Magic Games. They had just arrived half an hour ago and had already placed their bags in the hotel.

"Ugh…" Natsu groaned, dragging his feet while Lucy had already begun running down the hill in her white and pink bikini towards the beach. The train ride had been much too long for the fire dragon slayer. Much too long.

"You're too slow," Leora complained as she glanced back towards Laxus who was also in a terrible mood from the train ride. She had wanted to follow Lucy down the hill, but the dragon slayer was walking at the pace of a snail.

Laxus only grunted at her, the nausea still making his brain swirl. Even though he had such a great view of the dragoness in her swimsuit, complete with both a royal blue halter bikini and matching bottoms, he wasn't even able to enjoy it.

Leora sighed and practically dragged the nauseous dragon slayer down the hill. The Raijinshuu followed behind them, smiling at Leora's eagerness. They learned on the train that she's never been to the beach before. Well not for the reasons that normal people went to the beach for.

Finally making it down to the sands, Leora waited for Freed and Bickslow to set up gigantic umbrellas and towels before dropping Laxus down onto them. She plopped down next to him while the Raijinshuu set up places of their own to sit.

Leora took a moment to glance around their area, noting Team Natsu also sitting nearby. Lucy was smearing something all over her body. Curious she walked over to where they were set up.

"What are you doing?" Leora asked.

"Oh? This?" Lucy gestured towards her bottle. "This is sunscreen. You put it on before being out in the sun for a long time and it'll prevent sunburns."

Meanwhile, Natsu was fidgeting while he was sitting next to Lucy. Having bounced back from his nausea rather fast as soon as he saw the waters he already wanted to run and jump into the ocean.

"Lucy can I go now?!" Natsu whined.

"No, Natsu, you haven't even put on your own sunscreen," Lucy scolded, but Natsu had already burst up and tried to run towards the water. But before he could take two steps, Lucy tackled him from behind sending him back onto the towels before she straddled his back.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu stuttered through a mouth full of towel. "What are you doing?"

"Putting sunscreen on you, you idiot," Lucy mumbled as she grabbed the bottle and squirted some onto her hand. "Sigh. I'll do your back while you get everywhere else okay?"

"O-Okay," Natsu's voice was muffled by the towels as he tried to hid his tiny blush within them. Lucy's hands were awfully soft against his skin as they trailed over his back. It sent weird goosebumps down his spine.

Lucy handed Leora the bottle after squeezing some more into her own palm. "Here, I'm not quite sure if dragons burn, but you should put some on just in case."

Leora nodded, before squeezing out the liquid like substance on her hand. She spread it over her body like she had seen Lucy do just minutes before. But she came to a problem when she was almost done. Reaching her hand around her back, she realized she couldn't quite reach-

"Here, let me help."

Leora turned around to see Gray standing behind her. Nodding, she handed the bottle to Gray and sat down next to Natsu's prone body. She tied her hair up into a bun so it would be out of the way.

As soon as he laid his hands on Leora's bare shoulders after squirting sunscreen into them, Gray realized his friendly suggestion was a terrible idea. Almost immediately, he felt two dark auras surrounding him nearby. He didn't even need to turn around to figure out who was most likely staring daggers in his direction. But after Leora turned to give him a questioning look, he had no choice but to continue. He moved his hands over his shoulder and towards her back when-

Leora's guard was down when she was sitting so she didn't notice the flying flash of blue until it barreled right into her. Falling to her side she landed on something that wasn't sand nor a beach towel.

"Gray-samaaa!" Juvia cried as she pushed Leora out of the way, immediately taking her spot much to Gray's horror. "Help Juvia instead!"

"Haa?!" Gray exclaimed. He didn't have quite a lot of time to register what was happening. One minute he was spreading sunscreen on Leora's back and the next Juvia was looking at him with a pleading expression on her face.

"Gray-sama?"

Damn.

"…Fine." Gray murmured. He definitely didn't give a slight blush when Juvia sent him a glimmering smile. He didn't.

Meanwhile, when Leora finally recovered from the shock of being knocked over, she realized that she had landed right on top of Lucy…who had landed flat on top of Natsu. Both of which were currently hiding decent sized blushes in their respective positions. But before either of the two could say anything, Leora found herself being lifted by rough hands. "What are you-"

Laxus' voice was gruff. "Stop causing trouble for other people." His dark aura of jealousy surrounded him as he stalked back to where the Raijinshuu were sitting. His nausea had disappeared the moment he watched Gray lay his hands on her. He sat back down on the towel in only his swim trunks and roughly sat Leora in front of him. "I'll do it for you." He held out his hand and immediately sunscreen was squirted into his palm. Such was the efficiency of the motivated Raijinshuu. "Don't move."

Leora was about to protest, but stiffened as soon as Laxus' hands rested on her shoulders.

"Relax," Laxus' deep voice commanded.

Leora breathed out as she tried to relax, letting Laxus spread the sunscreen along her shoulders and down her back. She couldn't help but notice how his rough hands were gentle as he spread the sunscreen along her shoulders and down her back. She also noticed something weird. The skin where he touched…

It tingled.

Leora furrowed her brows as she tried to make sense of the odd sensation, but she eventually wrote it off as the fault of the sunscreen. Maybe it was reacting weird with her skin. Yes. That's probably it.

Laxus was unaware of Leora's inner debate as his entire focus was on the feel of her skin underneath his own. Sure he's touched her before, whenever he had to bathe her after she went feeding, but this time it felt different. Maybe it because she was fully conscious and aware of what he was doing…and she let him do it. Whatever it was it sent his heart into a frenzy when he felt the smooth creamy skin underneath his fingertips. Damn.

It made him yearn for more.

He tried to make the experience last as long as it could, but alas it had soon come to an end. Though his brain almost malfunctioned at her next innocent question.

"Do you need help too?"

Laxus blinked as he registered her question. His mind was at a crossroads. Should he tell her the truth that Freed had already helped spread sunscreen on his back while she was over with Team Natsu? Or should he lie to her and allow himself to experience the pleasure of having her hands on his body?

Thankfully, someone else made the choice for him.

"Oh how nice of you to suggest that Leora!" Evergreen exclaimed with a knowing smirk. "I'm sure Laxus would appreciate the help." Nodding, Leora stood up and walked behind Laxus…before proceeding to push him forward towards the ground.

"Oi! What are you-" Laxus sounded annoyed, but he immediately choked up when he felt something or better yet someone sitting on his back. He felt the bare skin of her thighs against his waist, and he realized that only the thin material of her swimsuit separated him and her-

He stopped that thought before his brain imploded on him.

"That's what Lucy did with Natsu," Leora said, now deeming the practice normal. Snickering silently, Evergreen handed Leora the bottle of sunscreen.

"Well it is easier to get to harder to reach places this way," Bickslow said with a wide grin. "Right Freed?"

"O-Of course," Freed answered with a smile. Anything to make Laxus happy.

Laxus' heart was beating rapidly in anticipation as he gulped.

"Why are you so nervous?" Leora asked, hearing his heartbeat.

"I-It's nothing," Laxus answered gruffly. Nearby the Raijinshuu snickered.

The moment her hands touched his shoulders, Laxus flinched. It felt like a strike of lightning had struck his entire body.

Leora immediately lifted her hands, thinking something was wrong. "Oh. Is it my claws?" She quickly retracted them.

Bickslow laughed hysterically. It definitely wasn't the claws.

"No. It's fine," Laxus said through gritted teeth. He had to remind himself to keep his body in check. He prayed that all the overpowering scents from the beach masked his own growing scent of arousal.

"Alright," Leora said as she set to work. She slowly massaged the sunscreen into his skin, watching as the white substance faded into skin tone. As she worked, she found herself being slightly entranced by the shape of the tribal tattoo that stretched along his shoulder blade. She traced a finger over, not noticing the shiver that followed. But she did happen to notice the dragon slayer's muscles underneath her hands. For a human they were quite…pronounced. As her hands trailed over them, they rippled as if responding to her touch.

Which they did, despite how hard Laxus tried to keep his body under his control. Her hands ignited fires wherever they touched, sending heat throughout his body and electricity down his spine. His arms were crossed underneath his head and his hands balled into fists.

Laxus took everything back. He didn't want more. More was too much. It was torture.

To make matters worse, when Leora realized she was sitting on a portion of his bare back, that she needed to get to, she decided to oh so nicely slide backwards…

So that she was now sitting directly on his ass.

Laxus had to groan into his arm. Thankfully at that same moment, a child's playful screaming covered the sound. His body started to shake from trying to hold in his arousal.

"Stop moving," Leora demanded as she squeezed her legs together. It worked, considering it sent Laxus into a frozen state of shocked pleasure. She took that short moment to finish off the rest of his back, before subsequently climbing off of him as if nothing important had just happened. "Done."

Laxus released the breath he had been holding, his body still tingling from the stimulation. The Raijinshuu, who had turned away when the scene became too innocently erotic for their eyes, finally turned back around with amused smiles on their faces.

"You alright there boss?" Bickslow asked with a grin and his tongue hanging out as he squatted in front of his leader.

"F-Fine," Laxus said through gritted teeth. He breathed in and out deeply trying to calm himself down.

"So what does one do at the beach?" Leora asked as she glanced down at the still prone dragon slayer.

"Sleep," Laxus grunted into his arms. It's not like he could do anything else. He had a 'problem'.

"Don't listen to him, Leora," Evergreen said as she laid out her own personalized towel. "At the beach, we sun tan."

"Sun tan?" Leora asked curiously. She listened carefully as Evergreen explained the intricacies of proper sun tanning.

* * *

The world was cruel to him today. Laxus had zoned out for just a few minutes trying to calm down his 'problem' only to find that the dragoness was now lying down on her stomach next to him sun tanning. To make matters worse, she had listened to Evergreen's spiel on not creating tan lines, which led to her having untied her bikini top meaning the entire expanse of her back was now…bare. His subtle head turn also revealed to him a generous amount of side boob that he had the pleasure of catching an eye full of.

Laxus inwardly groaned. His 'problem' was back. Though he was distracted from it when he caught a couple of whistles from boys who were walking by.

"Damn look at her…" "She's hot…" "Look at that smokin' body…"

Laxus growled low. He reached out to the side and grabbed a spare towel before throwing right on top of Leora's back.

Which turned out to be the worst idea since her attention was now aroused, causing her to get up onto her elbows and face him. And since her bikini top had been untied, it didn't exactly follow her as she got up either…

"What was that for?" Leora asked, slightly irked. She got more annoyed when all she got back was a blank face and wide eyes.

Laxus' mind blanked. His eyes were a little too focused on what was currently in front of him. Which happened to be two perfectly uncovered, perky breasts. While it definitely wasn't the first time he's seen them, for some reason they were made all the more enticing due to the amber stone necklace that just happened to be resting right in between them.

As much as she wanted Laxus to have some personal time with the dragoness, Evergreen didn't exactly appreciate him and the rest of the males in the general vicinity being such obvious perverts so she immediately retied her own bikini and walked over to where Leora was. And with the speed only a woman could possess, she quickly retied Leora's bikini, before smacking Laxus in the head for looking.

"Perverts," Evergreen mumbled. "Come on Leora, they're playing volleyball over there. I'll teach you."

Slightly confused, Leora obediently followed the brunette as they joined the game.

An hour later, Leora finally returned to her spot, noticing that Laxus had fallen asleep, lounging on his back with his arms behind his head. The rest of the Raijinshuu had left to grab food. Before she could sit down, she heard snickering to her right and turned to see Lucy and Happy hovering over a snoring Natsu. In Lucy's hand was a black magic pen. Leora watched as they started drawing random doodles over Natsu's face.

She smirked.

Walking over, Leora asked for the pen, which Lucy happily passed to her after she realized what the dragoness had wanted to do. Walking back to where Laxus was sleeping, she sat down with her legs underneath her and off to the side, resting on her left hip. She leaned over Laxus, placing her left hand next to his head. For a second she forgot what she wanted to do as she gazed down at his serene sleeping face. She didn't really remember him ever sleeping this peacefully, though she figured he never really had the chance to, given her arrival and then the events of Grand Magic Games right after. Guess now was the first chance he had to relax.

It almost makes her feel bad for doing this.

Almost.

Though with a tiny noise that sounded like a click, Leora's head perked. She furrowed her brows, trying to listen for the sound again, but when she heard nothing she dismissed it and focused her attention back on her sleeping victim.

Lifting her right hand, she leaned a little closer, freezing when her hair accidentally brushed over the side of his face, causing his nose to scrunch. When nothing happened, a mischievous smile spread across her face as she lowered the magic pen towards his cheek…

Another click.

Leora glanced in the direction of the sound and this time, she heard another one. Curious, she moved to follow. Walking past multiple beach umbrellas, running children and scolding mothers, Leora got closer and closer towards the source of the clicking sound. By then she began to hear the sound of running footsteps.

She smirked.

Now this feels like a hunt.

Listening to the sound of footsteps, heavy breathing and rapid heartbeats, Leora continued to follow and track the one responsible for the clicking.

 _Got you._

Jason had made it all the way to the edge of the river bed before he was forced to stop running. Turning his head around towards the forest that led back to the beach, he let out a sigh of relief when it seemed as if she wasn't following him anymore.

Turning back around, he yelped and fell to the ground when right in front of him stood his pursuer.

"What were you doing?" Leora asked, her voice low.

"U-Uh I was just taking some cool pictures," Jason stammered, in fear of the dragoness. He had been there during the Grand Magic Games after all and knew what she was capable of. "You're so beautiful I just couldn't help it."

Leora paused at the word 'beautiful' and subsequently calmed down. She held out her hand and demanded for the camera. "Let me see."

"H-Here," Jason grabbed his camera that was still hanging around his neck and showed him the pictures he took of the dragoness.

Leora's widened slightly and just the slightest of smiles appeared on her face. Shoving the camera back into Jason's arms, she narrowed her eyes towards him, trying to look intimidating. "More."

"M-More?"

"I want you to take more of them," Leora demanded.

Jason's eyes lit up. "O-Of course!" He took a quick look around, noticing a small waterfall and a couple of large rocks upstream from where they currently were. He smiled.

Perfect.

* * *

Laxus groaned as the light from the setting sun slowly brought him back to the waking world. Sitting up, he took a quick look around noticing that most of the people on the beach had already started packing up for the day. Glancing around his area, he noted that both Leora and the Raijinshuu weren't here.

"If you're looking for Leora she ran off that way about an hour ago," Lucy pointed out from where she was sitting. She watched as a small amount of panic went through Laxus' eyes before he sprang up and started searching for her. She giggled to herself. He was so smitten with her.

Noticing the time, she realized that it was time to wake up Natsu so they could head back up to the hotel. They were planning on heading up to the amusement park the next day. She tried to hold back a snort when she laid eyes on Natsu's face again. Too bad Gray wasn't here, he would be enjoying this as well.

"Natsu…It's time to get up!" Lucy said as she started shaking up by the shoulders. Groaning, it took another two minutes for Natsu to come back from his long nap. Yawning, Natsu sat up. Just in time for Gray to come back with Juvia and see his face.

Gray snorted and could barely hold in his laughter. "What the hell happened to your face, flame brain?"

"What the hell are you talking about, ice breath?!" Natsu retorted, immediately bouncing to his feet.

Gray laughed, before creating a reflective sheet of ice in his hand. "Just take a look."

Natsu's eyes bugged out as he saw the doodles all over his face. He turned towards the only culprits he could think of and noticed them already trying to slink away. "Lucy…"

Upon hearing her name, Lucy squeaked and tried to make a run for it, but she didn't make it far before Natsu tackled her from behind and forced her to turn around and face him. But her eyes widened and her breath caught when Natsu suddenly held her face in his hands.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, her heart pounding. What was he doing?!

Natsu leaned forward, his face inches away from hers…

And he then proceeded to wipe the side of his face right into hers, effectively smearing the magic ink onto Lucy's face as well.

"Natsu!" Lucy squealed and giggled as she tried to get away, but to no avail.

"Now we're even," Natsu said smugly as he sat back up.

Lucy blushed slightly, but no one would be able to tell since the black smeared ink covered most of her face by now.

Gray shook his head and smiled. He turned towards Juvia and yelped.

Juvia's face was now completely covered by black markings as well. "Gray-sama! Juvia wants to try that too!"

Gray paled. "No thanks!"

* * *

"That's it!" "Perfect!" "Cool" "Super cool!"

Leora contorted herself into another recommended pose while Jason snapped away. She was currently lying on her back in her swimwear against a large rock, staring at the camera upside down, with her hair and one arm draped over the rock. She stared at the camera with what she assumed was a sultry look and was filled with pride when Jason complemented her once again.

Meanwhile, Laxus was starting to panic given the time it was taking for him to find the dragoness. He was starting to regret falling asleep like that on the beach. He had put down his guard for too long and had completely passed out. He tried to catch onto her scent on the beach, but with so many other scents around it was practically impossible. Thankfully when he reached the edge of the forest in the direction Lucy pointed, he caught it. He started running towards his lead.

Jason's last requested pose of the day was one where Leora was merely sitting on top of a curved rock, with one leg bent while the other lay loose. Her arms came around to wrap around her bent knee and her body bent forward just enough so that her breasts became prominent underneath her halter bikini.

"Hmm Leora-san, I want the last pose to have more desire," Jason frowned as he readied the camera. The pose was perfect, as was all her others, but it was still missing…something. Emotion. Passion. If he could get this one right, it was going to make the best cover photo and full page spread on his next issue of Sorceror Weekly.

"Desire?"

Jason grinned from behind his camera. "Yes. Desire. Can you think of a memory or a person that would make you feel desire?" At Leora's confused face, Jason tried to find a better way to explain it. "Hmm…how about this? Can you think of a time when you were around someone and your heart beat abnormally fast?"

Leora was trying to remember an example, but was having trouble. But suddenly, she thought she heard her name. Just a moment later, Laxus burst out of the trees right behind Jason.

"Leora!"

Leora's eyes locked onto his as soon as he saw her.

"When my heart beat abnormally fast…" she whispered absentmindedly to herself.

Her mind suddenly flashed back to that moment on the balcony not too long ago, with his arms wrapped around her and his scent completely enveloping her. It then moved onto the memory of his warm lips pressed gently against hers…and the slight tingle it left behind. The moment they parted her heart had been…

Her heart had been beating abnormally fast…

This time, she didn't notice the clicks at all.

Jason smiled wide from behind the lens of his camera as he caught the entire moment, frame by frame. Her body never moved from the vulnerable pose, aside from her face, which had turned so that she was looking slightly above him, but to the camera she looked as if she was staring right through the lens, looking into the beyond.

He caught the slight widening of her eyes, the darkening of her irises and the slight parting of her supple lips, followed by the gentle reddening of her cheeks. He also didn't miss the way her body curled slightly further into herself on the rock.

It was perfect.

His ultimate image of innocent desire.

Laxus paused for a moment to take in the sight of the dragoness sitting on the rock, completely ignoring the photographer in between them. Words couldn't describe the sight. The setting sun, its colours a mixture of oranges and purples had chosen that moment to shine just perfectly against her skin, reflecting off the tiny droplets of water that had fallen onto her body from the waterfall nearby. Her long golden hair flowed gently behind her, and her eyes, like dark liquid pools of gold seemed to stare straight into his soul.

And there in the middle of her chest, was the amber stone necklace he had given her.

He couldn't stop the rapid beating of his heart.

After what felt like a lifetime of staring, the trance was broken by a soft cough.

"Laxus! How cool of you to join us!" Jason exclaimed happily. He just realized that he had another opportunity for a cool picture.

"What are you doing here?" Laxus questioned, his voice rough with slight jealously. Given the types of pictures this man was commonly known for, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the results.

"Oh! Just a couple of simple pictures," Jason said sheepishly, not liking the scary look in Laxus' eye. He figured a distraction was necessary. "How about you join her for one?"

"What?" Laxus asked, slightly taken by surprise. A picture…with Leora…

"Yes! It would be so cool!" Jason shouted. He quickly dragged a not reluctant enough Laxus towards the river bed. Then he gently helped Leora off the rock and stood her next to the hulking shirtless dragon slayer. Barefoot, the dragoness stood only up to just below his chin.

Jason smiled on the inside. His readers are going to eat this up.

"Alright, smile!" Jason exclaimed. Though neither of them did. Laxus was obviously too nervous and too prideful to smile in front of the camera, resulting a concentrated half scowl. Leora was still lost in her previous moment and merely glanced into the camera with a blank look.

The result?

Despite the fact that neither of them actually felt that way, through the lens it looked as if the two of them were ready to take on the world.

It was perfect.

After the picture, Laxus told Leora to head back to the beach while he stayed behind to talk to Jason. To which she surprisingly agreed to.

Jason gulped when he caught Laxus' glare as soon as she left. He reluctantly handed over his camera to the dragon slayer when he held his hand out for it. Laxus clicked through only a few of the most recent pictures, before blushing slightly and shoving the camera back towards the reporter.

Laxus' voice was deeper and rougher than normal. "I want two copies of every photo you took of her delivered to me by next week."

"O-Of course!" Jason replied in quick fashion. He sighed in relief when the dragon slayer left to head back to the beach.

Jason shook his head with light laughter as he stared at the pictures on his camera. He smiled lightly when he realized that he already had what he was asking for from the dragoness during her last solo photo.

Innocent desire...

It was right there in the very first photo he took of her that evening.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So it seems that there is some interest so I'll keep writing these because they are just so much fun! How are the featured pairings coming across? Hopefully they are relatively in character. Also, is it weird that I'm squealing at my own scenes? Especially the last part. My heart can't handle.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this little bit of spice followed by a dash of sweetness.**_

 _ **Next up: the amusement park!**_


End file.
